L'incendiaire
by agentTR
Summary: Une série d'incendies meurtriers à Tokyo. Lorsque l'un d'eux survient non loin de Susumu, ce dernier pense pouvoir découvrir quelque chose grâce à son don. -OS-


Une sirène retentit, sortie de nulle part. Susumu Nakoshi sursauta dans son siège puis réalisa à son habitable emplit de lumière bleue qu'un camion de pompier tentait probablement de le dépasser. Il roulait à une allure déraisonnablement lente sur la petite route qui menait au parc, et surtout à sa place de parking. Une épaisse fumée grise se dessina dans le ciel obscur à mesure qu'il approchait de son but. Même si on ne pouvait décemment pas foutre le feu à une place de parking, il se demanda soudain où pourrait-il bien aller si cette place lui était enlevée, à cette idée sa gorge se serra.

Le camion était déjà loin, il ne pouvait plus apercevoir que les lueurs bleues du gyrophare se reflétant alternativement sur les façades des hôtels et des bâtiments bordant la route. Il semblait qu'un incendie s'était déclaré non loin du parc ce qui lui rappela l'incident de la semaine précédente, et ceux des mois précédents, toujours à Tokyo, dont les journaux et les radios faisaient leurs choux gras. Il s'agissait d'une série d'incendies dans des appartements qui avaient pour point commun de ne faire toujours qu'une seule victime, les propriétaires, des hommes vivant seuls, brûlés vifs à l'intérieur. Les causes des départs de feu étaient diverses mais toujours ostensiblement criminelles, quelqu'un cherchait visiblement quelque chose en faisant ça, ne serait-ce que pour apaiser quelque pulsion malsaine. Malgré la répétitivité des actes les autorités ramaient dans la résolution de l'affaire n'ayant aucun indice, aucun témoin.

Susumu roula lentement jusqu'à sa place. Il pouvait encore distinguer la lumière projetée par le gyrophare à l'embouchure de la rue suivante, la sirène ne hurlait plus. L'incendie pourrait bien être tout aussi près. Il se gara et ouvrit sa portière. Une odeur de braises et de plastique brûlé emplit ses narines. Les rues étaient désertes à cette heure de la nuit, peut-être pourrait-il aller jeter un œil, après tout s'il s'agissait bien du même genre d'incendies dont il avait entendu parler, peut-être verrait-il quelque chose. Il se donnait probablement bonne conscience alors qu'il ne faisait que céder à sa curiosité morbide. Il enfonça son bonnet sur sa tête et fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour se protéger au mieux des rafales de vent cinglantes. Il marcha nonchalamment jusqu'à atteindre la rue à sa gauche d'où jaillissaient les flashs bleus.

En dépassant l'angle il lui sembla sentir déjà la chaleur des flammes lui lécher le visage, une sensation agréable comme lorsqu'il se trouvait au coin du feu avec les autres sans-abri du parc. Seule la sensation était similaire car il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit brasier, mais d'un gigantesque incendie qui tentait d'avaler entièrement un petit immeuble. A chaque fois qu'une lance s'allumait il semblait enfler encore, comme s'il se nourrissait de l'eau projetée pour se répandre d'autant plus.

Susumu longea le trottoir pour se rapprocher et s'arrêta dans le renfoncement occupé par une boutique de fleurs, il pouvait observer le carrefour entier de là où il se trouvait sans passer pour le fureteur qu'il était. L'immeuble en feu faisait l'angle d'une petite rue adjacente, au rez-de-chaussée il y avait un petit café dont la façade noircie et les vitres cassées ne laissaient plus voir le nom. Une dizaine d'hommes en casque blanc s'éparpillaient puis se rassemblaient en divers points pour endiguer la progression des flammes vers les bâtiments voisins. Un barrage avait été érigé derrière un autre camion rouge, garé en travers de la rue au niveau du carrefour. Là, un groupe de personnes emmitouflées dans des couvertures regardaient les flammes se nourrir des seuls bien qu'ils possédaient, c'est ce que Susumu crut voir dans leurs yeux humides.

Un instant Susumu baissa la tête, il lui fallait encore un moment pour se préparer car il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait voir, certainement plus de malheur encore que ce qui pouvait déjà se lire sur les visages, mais la curiosité était plus forte, il ferma son œil droit. Alors que son regard frôlait encore le sol, il vit juste devant lui un petit ensemble de stalagmites, brillantes et translucides. Il eut le sentiment que ces choses n'étaient pas là par hasard bien qu'il soit le seul à les voir. D'abord immobiles, les pics se mirent à vibrer et, lorsque qu'un craquement se fit entendre, ils se mirent à grandir et à s'épaissir. Au fur et à mesure de leur ascension, il lui sembla que quelque chose naissait au creux des stalagmites, une forme opaque y grandissait, comme protégée par la glace. Susumu suivit du regard la croissance de la chose jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne taille humaine et ne forme qu'un énorme bloc. A travers les bordures il pouvait discerner les flammes déformées par la glace, mais en son centre la matière semblait s'être épaissie, avec plus de consistance que lors de sa croissance. Il s'approcha. A peine à quelques centimètres il put sentir le picotement du gel sur sa peau, et alors qu'il avançait son visage au plus près de la surface quelque chose bougea à l'intérieur. Deux formes arrondies noirâtres s'ouvrirent soudain, côte à côte, juste au niveau des yeux de Susumu. Subjugué, il ne comprit pas immédiatement, seulement lorsqu'une autre ouverture se fit sous les précédentes, plus grande, et que la chose émit un son sourd, Susumu comprit. Il se recula, cette chose était vivante, elle criait, elle criait à l'intérieur de la glace. Puis des coups martelèrent la paroi, des mains frappaient la glace mais elles ne paraissaient pas humaines, c'était comme des masses gluantes projetées contre la glace, il lui parut même qu'elles éclaboussaient l'intérieur du bloc et en maculaient les parois. Cette chose était vivante et prisonnière.

Susumu resta figé, il ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une personne face à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre son œil, cet homunculus cachait en fait une femme à l'apparence tout sauf glaciale, une grande brune au teint pâle et au regard perçant qui n'exsudait rien sinon la surprise de tomber sur quelqu'un dans ce recoin. Alors qu'une odeur de feu de bois l'assaillit soudainement, Susumu éternua et la femme détala aussi vite qu'elle lui était apparue. Susumu la suivit des yeux, perplexe, tandis que l'odeur s'éloignait.

–Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?...fut sa réflexion.

Il regarda le brasier une nouvelle fois. Alors que tout le monde semblait pétrifié par cette vision, elle, cet être étrange, partait d'un pas rapide sans même se retourner. Jusque là son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé quant aux homunculi qu'il avait déjà croisé, il avait su quoi faire pour les révéler à eux-mêmes, et bien que celui-ci lui semblât encore plus tordu que les précédents, il quitta la rue et la suivit dans le froid. Dans l'obscurité de la rue bordant le parc il avait perdu sa trace, des deux côtés elle semblait avoir disparu. Il observa au loin le parc devant lui, à la lueur d'un lampadaire il la vit, elle tourna la tête en hâte, vérifiant qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus, c'était ce qui lui manquait pour être sûr qu'elle avait quelque chose à cacher — comme si son homunculus n'était pas assez explicite sur ce point — et il se mit à courir à toutes jambes.

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait elle avait pris déjà une certaine longueur d'avance, mais avec de la chance elle ne le verrait pas arriver sur elle. Il traversa la route et enjamba la rangée d'arbustes qui séparaient le parc du trottoir. Il courut aussi discrètement que possible, passa parmi les tentes de ses compagnons et finit par la rattraper au niveau des toilettes publiques. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui saisir le bras pour l'arrêter dans sa fuite, elle s'aperçut de sa présence et, dans un sursaut, elle accéléra. Susumu, surpris, trébucha. Dans son élan il parvint à saisir la cheville de la fuyarde qui s'étala elle aussi de tout son long sur l'herbe gelée. Ne lui laissant aucun répit elle tenta de se relever aussitôt dans un bruit de frottement, ses pieds glissèrent sur le sol. Susumu rattrapa sa prise avec les deux mains cette fois, comme on essaye de retenir un glaçon qui nous glisse entre les doigts.

–Attendez !... haleta-t-il, arrêtez je…je veux juste vous parler ! finit-il par hurler.

La femme se retourna. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant cet homme accroché à sa cheville l'empêchant de se relever, elle le reconnut, le gars bizarre au coin de la rue. Elle s'agita de nouveau, tentant de se défaire de lui à coups de pieds.

–Lâche-moi connard ! siffla-t-elle rageusement.

–Non…arrêtez !

Une lourde botte noire lui écrasa la figure si vivement qu'il lâcha prise. Elle se redressa en haletant et alors qu'elle entamait sa course de nouveau, Susumu se jeta sur elle, la plaquant littéralement au sol. Alors qu'il l'enjambait en maintenant un de ses bras, il serra son cou de sa main libre, celle du robot et s'assit sur son ventre. Son regard un peu fou avait certainement contribué à l'immobiliser, bientôt elle ne bougea plus sous lui mais il ne desserra pas sa prise pour autant, sa joue tuméfiée lui intimant d'agir ainsi. Elle le dévisageait, le regard emplit de fureur mêlée de crainte, sa main accrochée à celle de Susumu sur son cou, essayant d'alléger la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle pour ne pas suffoquer.

Susumu ferma son œil, il entendit clairement les coups portés à la glace qu'il tenait de sa main robotique, cette masse informe qui voulait s'échapper de sa prison. Elle sentait la sueur et la fumée, elle était froide et dure. Il resserra ses doigts encore un peu, il voulait l'entendre craquer, céder sous son étreinte lorsqu'il lui sembla que le glace tentait de le pousser par à-coups. Il ouvrit les yeux et réalisa que sa peau semblait encore plus pâle à la faible lueur des lampadaires du parc, elle avait presque une teinte bleue tandis que ses jambes s'agitaient pour le faire basculer. Il ôta sa main précipitamment et elle se mit à tousser, essayant de reprendre son souffle en portant les mains à sa gorge. Susumu en eut des sueurs froides réalisant qu'il était en train de la tuer. Malgré son geste la glace qui la recouvrait n'avait pas la moindre trace, pas la moindre égratignure, pas le moindre craquèlement. La chevauchant toujours et pour ne pas perdre de sa contenance, il se pencha sur elle :

–C'est toi qui as foutu le feu n'est-ce pas ! REPONDS !

–…Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? T'es de la police ?

–Cherche pas, je sais que c'est toi.

–Alors qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

–Pourquoi ? Hein ? Je veux savoir pourquoi. C'est toi qui as brûlé tous ces appartements en ville ? Tu as encore tué un homme cette fois, dis-moi ? chuchota-t-il entre ses dents.

Il lui saisit le visage d'une main et approcha le sien. Elle avait perdu ce regard haineux et effrayé qu'elle avait quelques minutes auparavant, elle le défiait à présent, elle souriait même, un sourire un peu fou, dénué de remords. Son image fut remplacée par celle de son homunculus dès qu'il ferma son œil droit. Derrière la paroi de glace épaisse la chose paraissait plus humaine, ses contours étaient moins flous, sa couleur plus soutenue.

–T'inquiètes pas, il a pris son pied…

La chose ne hurlait plus. Il sentit des mouvements contre son ventre, là la paroi commençait à craqueler et à se fendre.

–…comme tous les autres…continua-t-elle. Elle fit glisser ses mains vers lui et saisit sa chemise, elle la tira vers elle par petits à-coups, la faisant sortir peu à peu de son pantalon.

Là où la glace s'ouvrait en sortit une substance épaisse et rougeâtre qui s'éleva en filets, comme si l'attraction terrestre n'exerçait plus. Le visage qu'il pouvait distinguer à au travers parut se liquéfier un peu et à mesure que le liquide épais s'échappait de l'enveloppe de glace, il lui sembla que le corps à l'intérieur rétrécissait. Quelque chose de chaud toucha son ventre qui se contracta à ce contact, la substance sembla hésiter une seconde puis se répandit sur son abdomen pour finir par le recouvrir puis par remonter dans son dos. Un frisson parcouru son échine tandis qu'il se pliait en deux, le liquide brûlant atteignit son sexe. Malgré la glace si proche et le vent de l'hiver, de la sueur s'écoula de son front.

–…tu aurais vu comme ils ont aimé ça… il faisait si chaud… en moi…gémit-elle.

–...heu…oui…balbutia-t-il doucement.

La glace n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, toute la substance s'en était échappée et ondulait sur lui, l'aspirait puis le repoussait. Il lui semblait qu'il faisait de plus en plus chaud, son visage était trempé à présent, son corps lui apparaissait incandescent, ça devenait de plus en plus insoutenable tandis que le liquide s'agitait toujours plus vite en flux et reflux comme une marée qui ne cesserait d'enchaîner ses cycles à une vitesse vertigineuse, jusqu'à lui donner la nausée, son estomac se contracta, puis son ventre se noua et là, lorsqu'il crut que sa propre chair allait fondre sous l'effet du fluide ardent, il sentit que quelque chose avait cédé en lui comme une digue ne pouvant plus contenir des eaux déchaînées.

Il exhala puis resta figé lorsqu'il sentit la substance pourpre quitter son corps peu à peu et, comme elle retournait dans son réceptacle, il ne restait qu'une sensation cuisante sur sa peau. Bientôt la glace fut emplie à nouveau et la faille se referma dans un grondement. Il ouvrit ses yeux qu'il pensait avoir gardé ouverts tout ce temps, il avait encore parfois du mal à faire la distinction entre la forme réelle et celle que seule lui pouvait voir. Sous lui la femme le regardait du même regard perçant que lorsqu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois près de l'incendie. Elle ne souriait plus, elle le dévisageait comme si elle tentait de lire ses pensées. Susumu baissa les yeux sur la poitrine de la femme, quelques trainées luisantes et opaques parsemaient son pull et sa gorge. Susumu lâcha son visage qu'il tenait toujours et plaqua sa main sur son cou, essuyant les traces du bout de ses doigts.

–Ils auraient tous brûlé en enfer de toute façon, déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Susumu leva les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, du plat de la main elle lui assena un coup au visage, il eut la désagréable impression d'avoir son nez enfoncé à l'intérieur de son crâne, et il retomba sur le côté, un liquide chaud coula sur sa joue. Elle le repoussa à l'aide de ses jambes et se releva.

–Ton tour viendra sûrement, dit-elle en disparaissant dans la pénombre.

Susumu gisait sur le dos dans l'herbe blanche. La nuit ne semblait pas près de s'achever, ni le vent glacial de se calmer mais il ne ressentait plus le froid, tout son corps était comme engourdi, son esprit aussi, la raison elle-même ne trouvait aucun sens à ce qui venait de se passer. Il porta sa main à son visage, son nez malmené le lançait mais à travers l'odeur métallique du sang qui ruisselait il distingua tout de même ce parfum sur sa main, celle qui avait parcouru le cou de cette femme étrange, elle sentait le sexe et la mort, puis il se lécha les doigts pour reprendre ce qui lui appartenait. La raison elle-même l'avait quitté il y a bien longtemps.


End file.
